Trip to the ancient Egypt
by Carrot fish
Summary: Yugi has been sucked into the portal with Yami into ancient Egypt. Can they face what is coming towards them? Or will Egypt suffer?
1. Portal

**Hello! This is my first time ever writing a story so if I did anything wrong, please forgive me (sweating). Getting that out of the way, lets get on with the story then! This takes place after Yugi and his friends went to ancient Egypt but pharaoh going to the afterlife doesn't happened yet.**

 **-carrotfish-**

 _/Mindlink/_

"Normal talking"

(thought) both the author and the character

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Portal**

The sun rises in the horizon, light shines through the window in Yugi's bedroom. Making him wake up from his sleep. "Urg….is it morning already?" he said tiredly while rubbing his eyes, hoping to make the sleepiness go away.

This person is Yugi Mouto, the king of games and what made him so memorable is his starfish-shaped hair. But for the moment, his hair spray in all direction making it more wild than usual.

 _/Well good morning to you too, Yugi/_ Yami said through the mind link.

And this is Yami Yugi, spirit of the millennium puzzle whom is Yugi's dark side and also the pharaoh of the Egypt 5,000 years ago.

Slowly, Yugi got out of bed and walk to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day and while he is doing that. Yami got out of the puzzle and was sitting on the bed….waiting.

Today is Saturday, so they have a free-from-school kind of day. They are planning to meet up with their friends today; Joey, Tea and Tristin at the park. So they could do something fun together since when do they had a time like this when they're not saving the world from a total destruction?

After Yugi got ready, he and the spirit got down to the kitchen to eat something….(only Yugi since Yami can't eat) and then say goodbye to his grandpa, who has woken up early to sweep the front of the Game shop, telling him that he is meeting up with his friends and then rush off to the park.

"What are we going to do today….you got any idea Yami?" asked Yugi while he is walking. It's pretty early in the morning, so not many people is walking around. Making him able to talk to the spirit without getting weird glances on him.

Yami then appeared in his transparent form , floating beside Yugi. _/I have no idea Yugi but I'm sure that we'll soon figured it out/_

Not noticing what is ahead, he did not have time to tell Yugi that there's a portal in front of them. That, and also the fact that the millennium puzzle that they are wearing is glowing eerily bright.

"W-What? Ahhhh-" Yugi didn't have time to stop himself before getting sucked in the portal by a powerful force.

 _/Yugi! Aaaa-/_ Yami getting no choice in the matter also get sucked in because of his tie with the millennium puzzle. They passed through the portal, everything is going so fast that they looked blurry but when they got to the other side. Everything turns black.

-(line break)-

Yugi first woken up to the site of sand….wait…..sand? Quickly, he looked around to see that in fact, he is not in Domino City but in a place with lots of sand. "Urg…..my head, what happened? Maybe I should look around for clue to as where I am" He slowly stands up and walk away from the spot he had been at a moment ago, only to find a group of the palace guard up ahead.

(Uh-oh. That's not good, if I get caught I might be in the prison for trespassing or something worse. But then again, they might tell me where I am) Of course he always looks on the bright side of things, being Yugi has its perks.

But before he could even asked them, the guards is already shoving a spear in his face. "You are under-arrest for trespassing on the pharaoh's ground. Guard! Seize him!" One of the guard snuck behind him and pushed him to the ground while tying up his hands.

"What? B-But I didn't even do anything, I just woke up!" Poor Yugi has no idea what's going on, everything just happens so fast. "Say that to the pharaoh" The guard not so gently pull Yugi up, then lead him to the center part of Egypt, where the palace is at.

* * *

 **During all of the commotion Yugi did not have time to think about Yami since he just woke up, surely he was feeling a bit disoriented….**


	2. Enter the palace

**Updates, here it is! Now this will be shorter than the first chapter a bit….We're going to focus on Yugi right now but the pharaoh will appear soon. I will use Yami instead of Atem because in this story he doesn't know his real name…yet**

 **-carrotfish-**

/Mindlink/

"Normal talking"

(thought) both the author and the character

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Enter the palace**

On the way to the palace. They passed the houses of the people who lived there, people come to see what the commotion is all about, they had formed a crowd and saw a boy wearing a strange clothing and a wild hair. While the guards pull Yugi through the crowd. People looked at Yugi with distrust and confusion.

"Who is that boy that looks like the pharaoh, is he a spy?" said the seller in the booth

"He is a disgrace to the pharaoh, he should be punish!" yell one person in the crowd

Yugi felt so confused and scared, he had to hide his face throughout the walk to the palace. When they finally got there .The guards stop in front of the gate and one of the guard (Yugi presumed the leader) run into the palace to warn the pharaoh what they have found in the desert.

-(inside the palace)-

The pharaoh mightiest being in all of Egypt, son of Ra. The beacon of light that people in the land can look up to and a ruler that spread peace to the country. That's what people would say.

But right now, Yami is not feeling one of those things. One moment he was in the park and now he is sitting on the throne with no idea what the heck is happening. He might have panic a bit (which rarely happens) and that made the priests very worried, one of them even ask if he was alright and would want a check up. He need to answer her back but he doesn't know her name!

"I am alright….Isis" Yami slowly said. While he was thinking what to say, he heard the priests called her Isis so he knows what to say.

"If you say so pharaoh" Isis said while bowing.

Yami was going to try and contact Yugi via mind link but was interrupted when suddenly, a guard run to the front of his throne then quickly bow to the priests and the pharaoh.

"Oh great pharaoh, we have found a strange boy in your land. Should we bring him in?" the guard said while bowing, his head almost touched the ground.

Currently he do not what to deal with anything right now but if it's the pharaoh duty to make sure nothing is wrong. Then he supposed he could send him in, the guard did say the boy is strange.

"Send him in" and quickly, the guard left the spot he has been in to bring him the bo- Yugi!

(What? The strange boy was Yugi?) In his mind he couldn't believe it. His aibou in front of him (This feels very convenient, now I don't have to go and look for him. But it's great to know that you are alright)

"Here's the boy pharaoh, what should we do about him?" asked the guard with Yugi on the ground, forcing him to bow.

Priest seto bring out his millennium rod then said "We should beheaded him for looking so much like the pharaoh" But then the other, Priest Shada look at Seto and said "No, we should put him in the dungeon instead. Why would you even suggested to kill him Seto, he is just a boy"

Before things can get out of hands between the two. Priest Isis injected "Let's have the pharaoh decide on this case" Then all of the priests look up to the pharaoh, only to look surprised when he stood up from his throne, clearly not hearing the arguement. And walked down the steps to the boy that is long forgotten, kneeling on the ground made from stones.


	3. Staying here

**Wow! Thank you for the reviews guys. I think it's time for an update right? And longer this time :D**

 **Also, Yami and the pharaoh is the same person. Just wanted to take the confusion out off the way.**

 **-carrotfish-**

 _/Mindlink/_

"Normal talking"

' _Japanese'_

(thought) both the author and the character

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Staying here**

-Yugi POV-

Yugi thought he was going to be a goner when everything around the palace is abruptly quiet, too quiet it seems. When just a moment ago, it was still lively but now even smallest of breathing can be loud enough for anyone to hear.

-No one POV-

Anticipation is what everyone at the moment was feeling when the pharaoh move away from his throne to walk down to the boy. The priests thought that he was trying to punish him but the other slave that passed by wished upon a boy to not feel the wrath of the pharaoh.

When the pharaoh finally reached-the-said-boy, He slowly kneeled down next to Yugi which surprised the spectator in the room. For the pharaoh to be on the same level as the commoner is never seen before, this made the priests a bit fidgety.

"Please look up to me young one" The voice pharaoh speak was so tender and rough on the edge that would make any girl swoon.

Still feeling a bit unsure to look up, Yugi kept his head down (That sounds like Yami but maybe the pharaoh just sounds like him). Priest Seto though is having none of it though, he was about to said something when Isis stoped Seto with a look (If you say anything stupid I'll kick you in the face) that shut him up pretty quickly.

From the look of it, Yami has an idea of what Yugi was thinking about. He could convinced Yugi that it is him but with the language he is speaking right now people could listened in and no doubt would asked lots of questions afterward and he doesn't know if Yugi can understand him, so instead of speaking Egyptian. He will try to speak Japanese instead because he doesn't know if the mind link would work and if it _does_ work. People who were watching their interaction would not like the fact that their pharaoh just spaced out in front of a stranger. So he choose the safer route.

Besides, no people in the country could even speak Japanese so Yugi would know that the pharaoh _is_ Yami.

' _Yugi it is me Yami, please look at me'_ said Yami

' _Yami? Is it really you?'_ Finally, Yugi looked up to meet the pharaoh's warm blood-red eyes.

For the people who were listening in on their conversation (mainly the priests) cannot understand a single word they're saying and that bothers them for not knowing what was going on.

' _Yes, who else'_ he said and chuckles a little before urging Yugi to stand up on his feet.

The guard who was guarding Yugi tries to stop the pharaoh but was stop before he could say anything.

"Do not worry, he is with me" hearing that, the guard stood down.

"Pharaoh, what language did you spoke a moment ago? And did you know this boy?" asked Isis curiously

"Yes, I _do_ know him" the pharaoh said while having Yugi right beside him.

"How dare you stand next to the great pharoh!" Seto voice boomed throughout the hall. Yugi, startled, bowing his head down.

"Do not worry Seto he meant no harm, I'll explain to you all later" and that is final, no one dared to say anything to the pharaoh and respectively bow as the pharaoh walked by followed by Yugi.

After walking faraway enough from the priests and the slave there. Still walking, Yami look down to Yugi and said "You can talk to me Yugi, no one is here right now" Slowly, Yugi looked up to the pharaoh.

"Um, thanks for getting me out from there. The guard looks scary" Yugi then looked at the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment.

That made Yami laugh. Who wouldn't be, seeing Yugi's face like that. "No problem. I didn't know you could speak Egyptian Yugi"

"Huh, did I really-" he cut himself off, recognizing the language.

 _/I really did!/_ He accidently thought through the mind link that he shared with Yami.

 _/And it seems like the mind link still worked just fine too. It would do us some good if we don't want anyone to know what we're talking about/_ Yami sent back his thought to Yugi.

"Why are we here, this is Egypt right?" asked Yugi, now feeling more comfortable with the pharaoh or Yami… whichever comes first.

"Ancient Egypt more likely. Maybe the gods want us here but for what reasons, I don't know" Deep in his thought he didn't notice that Yugi is looking at his arm, where a golden disk clamped tightly around it

"Yami what is that?" The pharaoh looked to where Yugi was pointing at and feeling surprised because he didn't know what it was.

"I…don't know. Maybe I should ask one of the priests later" Talking sure made everything went faster, now in front of them lay a door to the pharaoh's chamber (bedroom)

 _/How did we even get here?/_ Yami is feeling even more surprised now and that happened very rarely.

 _/Maybe the memory is coming back to you_ / Yugi looks hopeful and Yami thought the same.

"Hopefully. But before we go any further, let's change your clothe into something more…Egypt-ish" Well that doesn't sound weird at all.

"Haha, never thought I'd ever hear you say that oh-great-pharaoh" Yugi playfully nudge Yami

"So it would seem I have to blend in with the other now. No good if I acted like how I _would_ act 5,000 years from now" He quickly shook his thought out off his head.

"Like that one time you _accidentally_ pour a bucket of ice on Joey for revenge after he push you in a pool?" Yugi giggles, that was a funny memory for him even if he didn't know why Joey pushed him in.

"He started it" The pharaoh _pout_ ( _…_ yes you read that right,pout)

"Come on! Let's go inside, standing out here is not going to help us" Cheerfully Yugi opened the door and got inside.

(That's Yugi alright) Smiling, the pharaoh followed Yugi and then closed the door behind him.

Unknown to them, one of the spirit or ka has sprout outside of the palace ground and is now slowly making its way in.


End file.
